Sherlock: A Day In The Life Of Mycroft Holmes (TRADUCCIÓN)
by camila holmes
Summary: Sólo una corta historia que detalla el día de nuestro funcionario de gobierno favorito, Mycroft Holmes. Ver advertencias en el interior.


Hola de nuevo!

El fic que les traigo hoy es la traducción del fic de IBegToDreamAndDiffer, fue publicado el 2011, lo encontré por casualidad en una tarde de aburrimiento…y le pedí de inmediato la autorización para traducirlo! Que puedo decir, soy entusiasta

Desde abajo en adelante todo lo que dice es de la autora. ¡Disfruten!

SHERLOCK

UN DÍA EN LA VIDA DE MYCROFT HOLMES

_**Sólo una corta historia que detalla el día de nuestro funcionario de gobierno favorito, Mycroft Holmes. Calificación M, supongo, por la violencia y el sexo. Realmente, no tengo ni idea acerca de estas calificaciones. Yo solo pondría todo M porque soy interesante.***_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Personajes: Mycroft Holmes, DI Gregory Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Anthea, personajes varios.**_

_**Clasificación**__**: **__**Clasificación M por la violencia y sexo.**_

_**Acerca de: Detalles de un día en la vida de Mycroft Holmes.**_

_**Propiedad**__**: **__**Bueno**__**, por **__**supuesto que**__**yo**__** no los **__**poseo. ¿Crees que yo estaría escribiendo fanfics si tuviera estos personajes fabulosos? Los personajes originales son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle, estas versiones son propiedad de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. **_

_**Yo vivo para entretener.**_

_**{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}**_

**Domingo**

**04:00 am**

El timbre estridente del teléfono perfora el aire fresco de la mañana. Mycroft Holmes se despierta al instante, después de haberse acostumbrado a su teléfono sonando a todas horas, día o noche. Su pareja se queja a su lado mientras se voltea para agarrar su teléfono de la mesita de noche. Pero no está ahí y Mycroft frunce el ceño, tratando de reconstruir la noche anterior con la esperanza de encontrar su BlackBerry.

'Myc,' Greg se queja y se mueve cuando Mycroft se sienta. El sonido estridente procede desde el otro extremo de la grande y costosa cama de Mycroft.

Se mueve, las sabanas cayendo por su desnudo, delgado cuerpo. El frio le asalta cuando se arrastra a través del colchón, empujando las caras sabanas a un lado en su búsqueda del teléfono. Para de sonar, envolviendo la habitación en silencio.

Mycroft se queda quieto, con la esperanza de que lo que sea que hubiera sucedido ya había pasado.

El sonido comienza de nuevo y Greg gime, pateando a Mycroft.

'Maldito estúpido gobierno,' murmura con voz espesa por el sueño. Mycroft sonríe mientras trepa sobre las piernas de Greg, escuchando las risas de su novio cuando le hace cosquillas en su piel.

Su BlackBerry está debajo de la pierna derecha de Greg, lo que hace a Mycroft resoplar. 'Podrías haberme dicho que estaba allí.'

'Quiero que te quedes,' Greg murmuro, aplastando la cara contra la almohada.

Mycroft se rio entre dientes mientras agarraba su teléfono y permanecía tendido sobre su novio, el cuerpo caliente presionándose agradablemente contra él.

'Holmes,' Mycroft respondió.

'_Señor'_, era su asistente…como se llamara. '_Ha habido un incidente en la oficina del Primer Ministro. A él le gustaría que venga a solucionar el problema.'_

'¿Y no puede esperar?

'_No, señor'_ ella dice, _'los reporteros ya están acampados fuera de Downing Street.'_

Con un suspiro, Mycroft pasó una mano por la espalda de Greg, haciendo al hombre de más edad estremecerse y gemir en voz baja. 'Muy bien, dame quince minutos'

'_Sí señor.'_

Trepo a través de Greg con gracia y se bajo de la cama.

'¡No!' Greg gimió y se agarró al brazo de Mycroft. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para luchar de verdad y dejó que se novio se soltara de su mano.

-oOo-

**4:10 am**

Mycroft volvió a entrar en su dormitorio duchado, vestido y despierto. Se inclino sobre la cama para darle un beso de despedida a Greg y encontró unos fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello.

'Estas arruinando mi pelo,' Mycroft se quejó.

Greg sonrió estúpidamente. '¿Y?'

'Tengo que ir a trabajar.'

'¿Y?'

'Eres muy encantador en la mañana,' Mycroft sonríe. Era cierto, sin embargo. Incluso desnudo, con el pelo despeinado, ojos llenos de sueño y huellas de almohada en la cara, Gregory Lestrade tenía la capacidad de lucir guapo, encantador y oh, tan sexy.

'Dame un beso.'

Mycroft obedeció, inclinándose para presionar sus labios contra los de Greg. Él lo entendía como un beso suave pero Greg tenía otras ideas. Tiro a Mycroft mas cerca y forzó su lengua en la boca de Mycroft, haciendo gemir a su joven novio.

'Gregory…' Mycroft se quejó.

'Eres muy encantador en la mañana,' dijo Greg, riendo.

'Déjame ir.'

'No'

'Gregory…' Mycroft advirtió.

'Nope.'

Mycroft se inclino hacia adelante y presiono fuertemente su dedo en la axila de Greg. El hombre grito y se echó hacia atrás, dejando ir a Mycroft.

'No es justo,' se quejó.

Mycroft se pregunto si Greg actuaba así cuando arrestaba personas. Sería muy entrañable, pero completamente inútil.

'Me tengo que ir.'

'¿Almuerzo?'

Mycroft vaciló.' Lo intentaré.'

Greg hizo un mohín y se inclino para besar a su novio suavemente. 'Te extrañaré.'

'Te voy a extrañar también.' Hizo una pausa mientras Greg se volteaba para agarrar las sabanas, dando a Mycroft una vista de su entrepierna. Tragó saliva, el calor corriendo hasta el cuello, y vio a Greg dándole una sonrisa tímida. Lo había hecho a propósito. 'Tú serás mi muerte.'

'Buena muerte, sin embargo,' Greg bostezó. Se envolvió en las sabanas de Mycroft y se acurruco sobre su estomago.

'Te amo Gregory,' dijo Mycroft y lo beso en la sien.

'Tmoo,' Greg respondió, ya conciliando el sueño. Mycroft tomo las palabras en el sentido de "_Te amo", _y sonrió mientras salía de la habitación.

-oOo-

**4:19 am**

Cruzo al otro lado de la sala de estar, entro en el elevador, bajo al vestíbulo y salió por la puerta, donde un coche negro estaba esperando. El entró y se encontró con que llevaba cuatro minutos de retraso debido al pequeño acto de Greg. Pero no podía odiar al hombre. Nada era mejor que darle un beso de despedida a Greg. Bueno, un beso de bienvenida, mientras comían su cena, y durante el sexo, y cualquier otro momento con Gregory era mejor que decirle adiós al hombre, pero aun así…

El coche se escabulló a través del tráfico de la mañana. Incluso a las cuatro y veinte de la mañana había tráfico en Londres.

El teléfono de trabajo de Mycroft vibró, y Mycroft lo abrió para encontrar un mensaje de Greg. Se preguntó como el DI había conseguido su número de trabajo mientras leía el mensaje.

_{Yo también te quiero, hombre estúpido. Y sí, tengo tu número de trabajo, ¿y qué?_

_Greg x}_

Mycroft sonrió y deslizó su teléfono de vuelta en su chaqueta.

-oOo-

**4:50 am**

Mycroft salió del coche y fue atacado de inmediato por el ruido. Había periodistas en todas partes con cámaras, micrófonos y voces molestas. Había un montón de, "¿Cómo está manejando el Primer Ministro este lio?", "¿Tiene algo que decir sobre el asesinato en Charing Cross?" y el usual, "¿Quién eres?".

A Mycroft no le gustaban los periodistas. Meten sus narices donde no deben, y generalmente reportan los hechos incorrectos. Algunos de ellos eran nobles, sin embargo, y Mycroft evitaba que todos ellos fueran exterminados.

Su imagen fue capturada en varias cámaras diferentes, pero Mycroft no estaba preocupado. Sus hombres confiscarían todo y eliminarían cualquier material de archivo que tuviera el nombre Mycroft Holmes. Casi todos los reporteros habían oído alguna historia sobre él, el tipo misterioso que aparecía durante una crisis y desaparecía cuando la crisis era atendida. Su imagen nunca había llegado a los ojos del público, sin embargo, y sin duda su nombre nunca lo haría.

Mycroft se encontró con tres funcionarios de seguridad diferentes y una docena de políticos de bajo nivel. El se paseaba por Downing Street como si poseyera el lugar (y muchas personas pensaban que Mycroft Holmes _debe _poseerlo) y entro en la oficina del Primer Ministro.

'Señor', dijo Mycroft.

'Holmes, ¿Qué puede hacer para arreglar este lio?' preguntó el Primer Ministro.

Mycroft tomo el archivo que se le presento y paso diez minutos ojeándolo. Luego se sentó ante el Primer Ministro y cruzó las piernas, jugueteando con su inseparable paraguas.

'Tengo un plan…'

-oOo-

**7:00 am**

Su ayudante, quien había decidido llamarse Anthea otra vez, estaba en el coche cuando Mycroft dejo al Primer Ministro.

'Señor, hay una crisis en Rusia.'

Mycroft suspiro. Odiaba cuando había una crisis en Rusia. Normalmente implicaban un largo viaje y muchas horas dedicadas a discusiones acaloradas en oficinas.

Con la esperanza de evitarlo, Mycroft tomo el teléfono que Anthea le había ofrecido y espero unos segundos.

'Es Holmes, dígame la situación.'

-oOo-

**9:03 am**

'Señor, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió?´ Pregunto Anthea. Su jefe tenía ese aspecto en su rostro; el cansancio y palidez cuando el genio estúpido no comía ni dormía durante cinco días.

'Ayer por la noche,' Mycroft le informo, 'aunque me preocupa que el bistec estaba crudo.' Estaba pálido y ligeramente sudoroso, pero dejo de lado su mirada de preocupación. 'Estoy bien. Ahora, tengo que ver ese archivo sobre Dominic Cameron, sus acciones son preocupantes.'

Todavía luciendo preocupada, Anthea le entrego el archivo a través del coche y volvió a escribir en su BlackBerry, mirando a su jefe desde la esquina de su ojo.

-oOo-

**11:00 am**

Mycroft vomito en el retrete, gimiendo como los contenidos de la noche anterior se mezclaban con el agua azul. El iba a tener que torturar a ese chef y arrojarlo al Támesis. Se sentía horrible. Estaba cubierto de una capa de sudor frio y le temblaban las manos.

Pero él no tenía tiempo para estar enfermo. Tiro de la cadena y se fue al lavabo a lavarse la boca, mirándose en el espejo. Se limpio el sudor de la piel pálida y trato de ignorar el remolino de su estomago mientras se dirigía de vuelta al trabajo.

Anthea se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, sabiamente considerando que su jefe había estado fantaseando acerca de matar políticos, periodistas y chefs durante las últimas cinco horas.

-oOo-

**12:17 pm**

Mycroft saco su teléfono personal cuando escucho los disparos. Estaba sentado en su oficina y podía oír los sonidos desde su escritorio. Anthea entro en modo de seguridad y encendió un interruptor en el lado de la estantería. Golpes y clics provenían de la puerta de acero chapado como Mycroft envió un mensaje a Greg.

_{Ha surgido algo importante, no voy a estar disponible para el almuerzo._

_MH}_

Mycroft puso el teléfono en su escritorio y se seco el sudor de los ojos mientras Anthea tomó posición detrás de su grande y calificado jefe. Sonó el teléfono, ya había gritos afuera.

_{¿Cualquier cosa de la que necesite preocuparme?_

_Greg}_

Mycroft pensó en ello cuando una sierra se puso en marcha fuera de su puerta. Es evidente que los hombres que se habían infiltrado en el edificio habían venido bien preparados.

{_No en este momento. Yo te lo hare saber. Lo siento._

_MH}_

La respuesta no tardo en llegar cuando la puerta se abrió de una patada.

_{Mantente a salvo._

_Greg}_

'Manos arriba, Holmes,' dijo el líder. Había cuatro de ellos, envueltos en negro con ametralladoras.

Mycroft obedeció y detrás de él Anthea también levanto las manos. Tampoco estaba muy preocupado, ocurría con demasiada frecuencia como para permitir que el miedo se afiance.

'¿Puedo ayudarle?' Pregunto Mycroft, siempre un caballero educado. 'Estoy seguro de que hacer una cita sería mejor que esto.'

'Queremos el archivo sobre Dominic Cameron,' dijo el líder, de pie ante Mycroft ahora.

'Lo siento, no conozco a su Sr. Cameron,' dijo Mycroft.

Recibió un golpe en la cara y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, golpeando la silla. Ahogo un gemido que había estado burbujeando en su garganta. Su mejilla latía y picaba, diciéndole que había recibido un golpe con la culata de la pistola.

'El archivo señor Holmes,' dijo el líder, tranquilo y sereno.

'Muy bien,' dijo Mycroft, 'no hay necesidad de ponerse violentos.'. Mycroft asintió con la cabeza a Anthea, quien se puso detrás de Mycroft para abrir el empate del escritorio.

'¿Qué estás haciendo?' exigió el líder.

'Obtener el archivo,' respondió Mycroft.

El líder levantó el arma. 'Ningún negocio divertido.'

'No se me ocurriría,' Respondió Mycroft.

Anthea metió una llave en la cerradura y la abrió.

Una fuerte explosión estallo en la sala y los cuatro hombres se tambalearon hacia atrás. Mycroft, de espadas al mueble, no sufrió el destello cegador. Se levanto con gracia y derribo al líder, un fuerte puñetazo en el riñón hizo que el hombre aullara. Anthea, después de haber cerrado los ojos al abrir el empate, ya estaba alrededor de la mesa, esquivando la lluvia de fuego.

Ella eliminó a dos hombres mientras Mycroft trataba con el cuarto, resistiendo las ganas de romper el cuello del hombre a pesar de que tenía muchas ganas. Los cuatro hombres estaban inconscientes en cuestión de minutos y seguridad finalmente consiguió actuar. Entraron a la oficina para encontrar a Anthea secando el rostro de Mycroft con un pañuelo de seda y cuatro hombres atados en el suelo.

'Señor Holmes, le pedimos disculpas,'

'Descubran lo que puedan,' Dijo Mycroft y despidió a los guardias de seguridad con un gesto.

'Es posible que necesite puntos de sutura,' dijo Anthea.

'Estoy bien.'

'¿Lo está?' Anthea pregunto directamente. Ella sabía que su jefe tenía la costumbre de olvidar sus necesidades personales, especialmente las de su cuerpo. El hombre parecía odiar comer y dormir. Fue solo hace poco tiempo, desde que comenzó a salir con Gregory, que había comenzado a actuar como un ser humano normal.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco, otro habito aprendido de Greg. 'Estoy bien.'

'Todavía luce pálido.'

'Ser golpeado en la cara tiende a hacer eso en una persona,' dijo Mycroft.

'Usted no lo tendría si no se sintiera enfermo.' Anthea bromeó.

Mycroft opto por ignorarla. Su estomago todavía estaba mareado.

'Tienes que despedir al chef,' el dijo.

Anthea sonrió.

-oOo-

**13:45 pm**

Mycroft tenía que ir por un informante y se encontró a sí mismo de pie en una cocina desordenada. El hombre era asustadizo y nervioso, y Mycroft deduce rápidamente que no había tenido un golpe de cocaína en catorce horas. El hombre era claramente gay, observando las piernas y el estomago de Mycroft, demorándose demasiado tiempo en su entrepierna.

Mycroft se aclaro la garganta. El hombre tenía tres enfermedades de transmisión sexual diferentes y Mycroft estaba en una relación comprometida. Además, el no iba por los hombres con problemas con sus padres, cuatro piercings, dos tatuajes y un fetiche por la mantequilla de maní.

'La información por favor,' dijo Mycroft cortésmente.

El hombre sonrió, mostrando unos dientes agrietados y amarillentos.

'¿Qué obtengo a cambio?'

'Yo no tengo que matarte,' dijo Mycroft.

El hombre había escuchado demasiadas amenazas de muerte como para dejar que las palabras de Mycroft lo afecten. Se acerco mas y el estomago de Mycroft se retorció. Él ya se sentía indispuesto y el olor corporal del hombre lo hacía sentir particularmente enfermizo.

'Quiero algo a cambio, Traje.'

Los ojos de Mycroft se estrecharon. '¿Y eso sería?'. El ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Las miradas de este hombre eran cualquier cosa menos sutil.

El hombre entro en su espacio personal y Mycroft resistió las ganas de darle una bofetada. A sus superiores realmente no les gustaba cuando golpeaba a sus informantes.

Pero entonces el hombre dio un paso demasiado lejos y agarro a Mycroft alrededor de las caderas, empujando su entrepierna en el político.

'Te quiero a ti, Traje.'

Mycroft llevaba un paraguas por una razón. Era un arma que pasaba desapercibida. Mycroft se soltó y golpeó al hombre en la cara. El hombre se tambaleo hacia la izquierda y Mycroft lo volteo para llevar el paraguas hacia su cuello. Él lo tiro hacia atrás y el hombre se ahogo contra la tela cara.

'Quiero la información,' Mycroft siseo, molesto de que el hombre se estuviera presionando contra él. Quemaría su traje tan pronto como sea posible.

'¡Sí, está bien!' el hombre se sofoco.

'¿Qué fue eso?' Pregunto Mycroft, presionándolo aun más.

'¡Si señor!' el hombre chilló.

Mycroft sonrió y lo dejo ir. Se aliso el traje mientras el hombre se tropezaba con el mostrador de la cocina y comenzaba a temblar.

'¿Y bien?' Pregunto Mycroft.

-oOo-

**15:00 pm**

'Aquí tiene señor,' dijo Anthea y coloco un sándwich en el escritorio de Mycroft.

'No tengo hambre.'

No podía soportar la idea de comer. Su estomago estaba girando como un loco y estaba seguro de que iba a vomitar de nuevo.

'Señor, comer puede ayudar.'

'No puedo,' dijo Mycroft y miro los papeles que estaba firmando. Su mano estaba empezando a doler.

Anthea suspiro. 'Muy bien señor.' Ella quería discutir, pero Mycroft era un hombre obstinado. Se fue a otro lugar para hacer llamadas importantes mientras Mycroft tiraba el sándwich al cubo de la basura.

-oOo-

**18:00 pm**

_{Veo una película, las escenas de sexo me están haciendo pensar en ti._

_Greg}_

Mycroft sonrió ante el texto. Se tomo un minuto para mirar su BlackBerry y enviarle un texto a su novio.

_{Perdón por no estar allí para ayudar, Gregory. Tal vez más tarde nos podamos encargar de ese problema. Pero no cuentes con nada esta noche, estoy atrapado en el trabajo._

_MH}_

La respuesta fue rápida y larga.

_{Mycroft Holmes, ¿cómo pudiste no decirme que tienes una intoxicación alimentaria? De todas las cosas idiotas y estúpidas que has hecho, esto las supera. Apenas comes siendo como eres y sé que vas a usar esto como una excusa para no comer por una semana. Tu mismo marcharas hacia una máquina expendedora y comerás algo solido y seco. Además, ¡veras un maldito doctor acerca de ese corte ahora!_

_Greg}_

Mycroft miro su BlackBerry, medio enojado y medio orgulloso. Claramente Anthea había texteado o llamado a Greg y le dijo sobre el vomito y el incidente con las armas. Le molestaba que Anthea estuviera detrás de su espalda, pero también le complace; Anthea había decidido por si misma informar a Greg de que su jefe estaba siendo un idiota. A él le gustaba eso de ella, la capacidad de lanzar la precaución al viento y hacer lo que se necesitaba.

_{Lo siento Gregory, de verdad. Pero tengo trabajo que hacer y no hay tiempo para comer. Si lo hiciera podría terminar lanzándolo en el inodoro… otra vez._

_MH}_

Mycroft firmó unos cuantos informes antes de que su teléfono sonara de nuevo.

_{Eres un idiota. Entiendo que no quieras pasar el día vomitando pero algo seco puede ayudar. Por favor, cuídate Mycroft. Te amo._

_Greg}_

Mycroft sonrió y envió un mensaje de vuelta.

_{Yo también te amo._

_MH}_

_{Y no despidas a… como se llame. Ella es una buena vigilante._

_Greg}_

Mycroft se rio y dejo su teléfono en el escritorio.

-oOo-

**21:24 pm**

Cansado, enfermo y completamente molesto, Mycroft observaba al político que le gritaba. Parecía que el hombre, Dickens, no apreciaba que Mycroft presentara a sus espaldas un plan mucho mejor.

'¡Vete a la mierda!' Dickens gritaba. '¿Por qué siempre haces esto?'

'Yo soy más inteligente que tu,' Mycroft respondió cortésmente. Era la verdad. No tenía ni idea de cómo ese hombre había llegado a su posición. El era un idiota, tramposo y alcohólico para empezar.

'¡Vete a la mierda!' Dickens volvió a gritar.

'Por favor mantenga su lengua bajo control, señor Dickens,' dijo Mycroft, 'hay una dama presente.'

Anthea estaba en la esquina enviando textos como de costumbre, y estaba ignorando por completo el argumento.

'¡Detrás de mi maldita espalda Holmes!' gruñía Dickens.

'Si,' dijo Mycroft lentamente, 'Soy consciente de eso.'

Dickens lo miro ferozmente. No le gustaba Mycroft; no le gustaba que tan inteligente, o guapo, u observador fuera.

Dickens estrello sus manos sobre el escritorio de Mycroft. El hombre era demasiado violento y Mycroft sabía que esto iba a terminar con alguien saliendo herido.

'Señor Dickens, debo advertirle que cualquier violencia dará lugar a su inmediata retirada de esta oficina.'

Es evidente que Dickens no oyó el tono peligroso en la voz de Mycroft porque de repente estaba alrededor de la mesa y tirando a Mycroft de su silla. Mycroft se perdió un momento mientras su estomago se sacudió violentamente. Estaba cerca de vomitar y Dickens había tenido éxito.

Y entonces él estaba en el suelo, con el brazo siendo torcido en la espalda por Anthea. La asistente personal de Mycroft no era solo una cara bonita.

'Por favor, absténgase de tocar a mi jefe en el futuro,' dijo Anthea, haciendo a Dickens gritar de dolor cuanto torció su brazo con más fuerza.

La puerta de la oficina de Mycroft se abrió y seguridad se fue una vez más arrastrando un cuerpo de la habitación. Anthea aliso su chaqueta y se volvió para mirar a Mycroft, que había vuelto a caer en su asiento. Estaba más pálido que antes.

'Agua,' dijo débilmente y Anthea regreso unos segundos después. Él trago con gratitud y gimió.

'¿Está bien?'

'Muy bien,' gruñó.

Anthea resoplo. Su labio estaba cortado y sangrando y Mycroft saco un pañuelo de seda del empate inferior de su escritorio. Se limpio la sangre mientras Anthea dijo, 'Señor, tal vez debería ir a casa y-'

Su teléfono sonó y Mycroft lo deslizo de su chaqueta. 'Holmes.'

Anthea suspiró.

-oOo-

**22:59 pm**

'¿Está seguro?'

'Sí,' dijo Mycroft, 'él es sin duda el asesino.'

El policía levanto las cejas. '¿Y cómo puede saberlo?'

'Hay tinta en la pierna izquierda del pantalón. Paso junto a la impresora mientras se dirigía a estrangular a la víctima.'

'Oh, bien,' dijo el policía. Se aclaro la garganta y dijo, 'Gracias señor Holmes. Nosotros le habríamos pedido a su hermano que viniera, pero él está ocupado por el otro lado de la ciudad.'

'No hay problema, se lo aseguro,' dijo Mycroft. Mientras que en su mayoría solo entraba en New Scotland Yard para visitar a su amante, a veces la policía de alto rango estaba en extrema necesidad de sus capacidades deductivas.

Mycroft jugueteo con su paraguas. Su estomago se había arreglado, pero todavía se sentía debil.

'Gregory no está aquí,' el jefe dijo.

'Si. Por supuesto,' respondió Mycroft. Mientras que él y Gregory no ocultaban su relación, en su mayoría mantenían su vida privada personal (a excepción del día impar que pasaron follando en sus oficinas). El jefe de la policía, por supuesto, se daba cuenta de que pasaban tiempo de calidad juntos.

'Si me permite decirlo señor, usted luce un poco desgastado.'

Mycroft forzó una sonrisa en su pálido rostro. 'Le aseguro que estoy completamente bien. Ahora debo irme, Sr. Davies.'

Davies asintió. 'Si, por supuesto.' Le tendió una mano y agarro una pegajosa de Mycroft. 'Cuide de si mismo Sr. Holmes.'

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina.

-oOo-

**Lunes**

**00:43 am**

_{¿Te sientes mejor?_

_Greg}_

Mycroft suspiro y se recostó en su asiento. La ventana de su coche estaba abierta, lavando su cara sudorosa con aire frio.

_{En realidad no._

_MH}_

Greg envió un mensaje de vuelta con rapidez.

_{Ooh, honestidad, tú DEBES estar enfermo. Cuida de ti mismo, Myc, y regresa a casa pronto._

_Greg}_

Mycroft quedo desconcertado con las cuatro últimas palabras y escribió en su BlackBerry.

_{¿Casa?_

_MH}_

Espero diez minutos la respuesta de Greg y cuando la leyó su dolor de estomago de repente se olvido.

_{Si, casa. Yo estaba pensando que podríamos vivir juntos. Hemos estado juntos ocho meses y solo pensaba… bueno, ya sabes, seguir adelante y todo eso. Y me gusta mucho despertar en tu costosa cama. Si tú no quieres lo entiendo._

_Greg}_

Mycroft sonrió ampliamente y Anthea sonrió a su sonrisa. Apenas podía escribir a través de su emoción.

_{Si, si, maravillosa idea. Voy a trasladar tus cosas en la mayor brevedad posible._

_MH}_

Él estaba prácticamente saltando de alegría y apenas si podía sentir su dolor de estomago.

_{Gracias a Dios dijiste que sí. Me estaba cagando en mí mismo._

_Greg}_

Mycroft chasqueo la lengua.

_{Tales palabras sucias, Gregory. Abstente de hablar de esa manera en el futuro._

_MH}_

El coche se deslizo hasta detenerse frente a un edificio de oficinas y Mycroft siguió a Anthea fuera del coche, sintiendo caer la fría lluvia ligeramente sobre sus hombros.

_{Cállate, ven a casa pronto. ;-)_

_Greg}_

Mycroft sonrió y envió un mensaje de vuelta mientras un archivo urgente era presionado en sus manos.

_{Lo hare tan pronto como sea posible, amor._

_MH}_

-oOo-

**1:00 am**

'No hay necesidad de gritar,' dijo Mycroft arrastrando las palabras, mientras levantaba sus manos. ¿Por qué una simple visita al director de un banco siempre termina con Mycroft teniendo un arma empujada en su cara? Estaba empezando a rechazar los bancos…

El ladrón lo fulmino con la mirada. '¡Dame tu dinero!' Los ladrones habían golpeado el banco a las 1:00 am para el simple propósito de evadir a los clientes. No habían contado con la visita de Mycroft al director del banco, quien necesitaba su ayuda con un cliente difícil. Este banco era un buen lugar para que los superiores de Mycroft mantuvieran el dinero de ciertas… acciones.

Mycroft sonrió y deslizo una mano en el bolsillo. Saco una billetera cara y pelada fuera de las £500 que llevaba.

'Y el reloj.'

Mycroft frunció el ceño. El nuevo reloj de bolsillo que lucía había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de Gregory tres semanas antes. No estaba dispuesto a desprenderse de él.

'No, no lo creo.'

El ladrón levanto las cejas, Mycroft podía decir a pesar de que el hombre llevaba un pasamontañas. '¿Qué?'

'No,' dijo Mycroft. 'Creo que este pequeño robo debe llegar a su fin.'

Una granada de flash se disparo y los otros ladrones se revolvieron a ciegas. Luego un equipo de guardaespaldas personales de Mycroft se extendió por el vestíbulo del banco y redujeron a los hombres. Por desgracia, el hombre de pie ante Mycroft se había vuelto de espaldas. Movió un brazo alrededor del cuello de Mycroft y clavo el cañón de su pistola en la sien.

'Muévete y mueres,' gruño.

Mycroft se quedo en silencio, con los ojos disfrutando de la escena frente a él. Sintió se teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo.

'¡Nos iremos ahora!' grito el hombre.

Todos los guardias de Mycroft lo miraron y el asintió con la cabeza. Este hombre estaba lo suficientemente loco como para dispararle a Mycroft, incluso si eso significaba su propia muerte. Alzo una mano y levanto dos dedos.

El destacamento de seguridad retrocedió para permitir que Mycroft y el ladrón pasaran. Salieron y el hombre agarro a Mycroft alrededor de la cintura para tirar de el hacia los lados. Mycroft todavía no se sentía bien y lamentablemente escogió ese momento para hacer una mueca e inclinarse hacia adelante.

El francotirador al otro lado de la calle había recibido la palabra de mando de Mycroft (no levanto dos dedos por nada). Una bala _golpeo_ a través del aire y atravesó el musculo del brazo derecho de Mycroft antes de alojarse profundamente en el estomago del ladrón. La pistola salió volando mientras el ladrón cayó al suelo. Mycroft se tambaleo sobre sus pies y fue atrapado de inmediato por su seguridad, que lo metió a empujones en un coche antes de que los periodistas pudieran visualizarlo.

Había gritos y sirenas y presión en el brazo de Mycroft. Vomito en todos los asientos de cuero, golpeando los zapatos de un guardia.

'Lo siento,' se las arreglo para gemir.

'No hay problema, señor,' dijo el hombre, siempre profesional.

-oOo-

**1:25 am**

Mycroft se sentó mientras su brazo era limpiado, vendado y cocido.

'Fue muy afortunado,' dijo el médico bien remunerado, 'Si se hubiera inclinado más hubiera sido golpeado en el hombro y el ladrón habría estado bien.'

'Mm,' Mycroft logro decir.

'Ésta muy pálido señor,' dijo el médico. Había tratado a Mycroft antes, pero nunca había aprendido el nombre del político. A él no le pagaban para hacer preguntas.

'Una pequeña intoxicación alimentaria,' respondió Mycroft, 'estoy bien.'

El médico levanto una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Mycroft recordó que había recibido un texto y saco su teléfono.

_{Robo en el norte de Londres, ¿una locura, no? ¿Quién roba un banco a la una de la mañana? Mi jefe me llamo, pero todo termino en el momento en que me vestí._

_Greg}_

Mycroft sonrió, sabiendo que Greg tendría un ataque si supiera que había estado allí. Tendría que decirle, por supuesto, porque Greg vería la herida de bala. Como policía sabría lo que era.

_{Sí, soy consciente._

_MH}_

Hizo una mueca cuando un dolor agudo le atravesó el brazo. Miro al doctor, quien se limito a sonreír.

_{Myc, ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estabas allí?_

_Greg}_

Prácticamente podía oír la preocupación en las palabras de Greg. Suspiro y envió un mensaje de vuelta.

_{Te lo explicare cuando vuelva._

_MH}_

El texto era breve y enojado.

_{Sera mejor._

_G}_

Mycroft suspiro.

-oOo-

**2:31 am**

'¿Está bien, señor?' Pregunto Anthea. Había esperado en el coche durante la reunión de última hora y había evitado el peligro.

'Muy bien, ´ dijo Mycroft. Los analgésicos habían aliviado su estomago temperamental y realmente se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había estado en todo el día.

'Señor, una llamada para usted.' Dijo Anthea y le entrego su propio BlackBerry.

Mycroft tomo el teléfono y hablo. 'Holmes.'

'_Señor Holmes, tengo un asunto que necesita su atención,'_ dijo el Primer Ministro_. 'Intente su teléfono pero fui directamente al correo de voz.'_

Mycroft asintió. 'Pido disculpas, señor. ¿Qué hace que usted necesite verme?'

'_¿Puede venir a mi oficina? Sé que es tarde, pero me vendría bien un consejo.'_

'Por supuesto señor. No es un problema. Estaré allí en veinte minutos.'

'_Gracias.'_

oOo-

**2:33 am**

Mycroft miro su BlackBerry de trabajo al entrar a su coche. Había muerto en algún momento durante el robo y el suspiro, molesto por su error.

´Voy a cargarla señor,' dijo Anthea. Ella lucia cansada y desgastada, pero era siempre profesional. Tomo el BlackBerry y se inclino para dárselo al conductor, que lo enchufo en el encendedor de cigarrillos.

Mycroft suspiro. El podría tener un cigarrillo.

De repente, un paquete fue presionado en sus manos, junto con un encendedor. Mycroft le sonrió a Anthea mientras encendía uno.

'Y ninguna palabra a Gregory, señor, se lo prometo,' Anthea sonrió. 'A pesar de que probablemente lo sabrá.'

Mycroft sonrió mientras soplaba el humo por la ventana. '¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Anthea?'

Ella sonrió. 'Desmoronarse por completo.'

El se rio entre dientes.

-oOo-

**3:12 am**

Mycroft gimió cuando cayó en el coche. Había estado despierto desde las cuatro am del día anterior y solo había conseguido dormir unas pocas horas antes. Con Gregory Lestrade pegado a ti es difícil conciliar el sueño.

´ ¿Alguna llamada?' preguntó.

'Cuatro señor, pero nada que no pudiera manejar,' dijo Anthea. Dio unos golpecitos a su teléfono mientras Mycroft encendía otro cigarrillo.

´Cuatro meses y me deslizo,' murmuro.

Anthea sonrió. 'Después de su día señor, no me sorprende,' dijo.

'Gregory me va a odiar.'

'Use un poco de desodorante.'

Él lo sabrá.'

´Por supuesto que lo sabrá, señor.'

Mycroft se rio entre dientes.

-oOo-

**3:30 am**

Mycroft bostezo y se paso los dedos por el pelo. A pesar de estar despierto casi veinticuatro horas todavía se veía bien. Era un pequeño rasgo que siempre había tenido.

Su BlackBerry vibro y Mycroft miro el texto.

_{Problemas en la oficina Támesis. Ven de una vez. _

_EL}_

Mycroft gimió y se puso de pie, Anthea siguiéndolo desde su oficina.

-oOo-

**9:54 am**

Después de un largo enfrentamiento entre catorce consultores y dieciséis hombres armados, Mycroft volvió a caer en su silla de oficina. Ahora había archivos que revisar, informes que llenar. Miro su teléfono personal y encontró un montón de mensajes de Greg.

_{__**3:54 am**_

_¿Dónde diablos estas? Pensé que estarías en casa ahora._

_Greg}_

_{__**4:00 am**_

_¿Qué paso en el banco?_

_Greg}_

_{__**6:36 am**_

_Mycroft, me estoy molestando._

_Greg}_

_{__**7:00 am**_

_Me voy a trabajar. Quiero saber de ti antes de que llegue._

_Greg}_

_{__**7:54 am**_

_Mycroft, en serio, ¿Dónde estás?_

_Greg}_

_{__**8:01 am**_

_Sherlock le prendió fuego a mi oficina. _

_Greg}_

_{__**8:22 am**_

_¿Por qué no contestas?_

_Greg}_

_{__**8:24 am**_

_¡Mycroft!_

_Greg}_

_{__**8:26 am**_

_Estúpido hijo de…_

_Greg}_

_{__**8:40 am**_

_Eso es todo, nada de sexo durante un mes. Solo estoy preocupado Mycroft, por favor. Déjame saber que estas a salvo. Normalmente, me envías un mensaje para hacerme saber que no vendrás a casa._

_Greg}_

_{__**8:45 am**_

_Bueno, ya me calme. Nada de sexo durante por lo menos dos días._

_Greg}_

_{__**8:46 am**_

_Bueno, un día._

_Greg}_

_{__**8:56 am**_

_Por favor Mycroft, estoy preocupado. Tu asistente dijo que no te sentías bien y entonces esto. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

_Greg}_

_{__**9:00 am**_

_Hombre asesinado horriblemente. Sherlock saltando como si fuera navidad y estoy más molesto contigo._

_G}_

_{__**9:10 am**_

_¡MYCROFT EDWIN MALDITO HOLMES!_

_G}_

Mycroft sonrió mientras los textos de Greg se intensificaban en molestia. El sabía que Greg estaba preocupado, y se sentía halagado de que un hombre fuerte y guapo como Gregory Lestrade se preocupe por él.

Otro mensaje llego antes de que Mycroft pudiera llamar a su novio.

_{¡Nada de sexo por seis semanas si no me llamas ahora!_

_GL}_

Mycroft sabía que Greg estaba realmente molesto cuando comenzaba a usar sus iníciales. Llamo rápidamente.

'_¿Dónde demonios has estado?'_

'En el trabajo amor. Lamento no haber podido llamar, hubo un incidente.'

'_¿Tuvo que ver con el tiroteo en el Támesis antes?'_

Una pausa.

'_Mycroft Edwin-'_

'Si, pero estoy bien, Gregory.'

Greg sabía que Mycroft no podía darle mucha información, así que se alegraba con esas simples palabras. _'¿Estás bien?'_

'Estoy bien,' respondió Mycroft, sabiendo que conseguiría un tercer grado y un mal de ojo cuando Greg viera su cara y el brazo. Su rostro se había magullado considerablemente desde los incidentes de oficina y los calmantes que los médicos le habían dado por la herida de bala habían desaparecido. Estaba empezando a sentirse muy adolorido y cansado.

'_Sí, claro,'_ dijo Greg con un bufido. Se oyó un grito desde el fondo que sonaba muy parecido a Sherlock diciendo_: '¡Deja de jugar con mi hermano y dame los hechos Lestrade!'_

Greg lo insulto y dijo_: 'Mycroft, me tengo que ir. Delito y sociópatas.'_

Mycroft se rio entre dientes, 'Esta bien, amor.'

'_¿Cuándo voy a verte?'_

'Pronto espero.'

'_Si, si. Asegúrate de comer algo o tu asistente me lo dirá.'_

'Es un poco chismosa, ella.'

'_Ella solo te está cuidando, Myc.'_

'Lo sé.'

'_Te amo,' _dijo Greg.

Mycroft sonrió. 'Yo también te amo.'

-oOo-

**11:00 am**

Mycroft gimió, apoyado en el inodoro. Realmente tenía que dejar de hacer esto. Su estomago había vuelto a estallar, y ahora estaba en su mayoría acido estomacal. Le quemaba la garganta y sus ojos se aguaban.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta del baño.

'¿Si?' Mycroft gimió.

'_Señor, ¿está bien?'_ Anthea sabía que no, pero sentía que tenía que preguntar de todos modos.

'Bien, bien,' murmuro Mycroft. El tiro de la cadena y se lavo la boca con agua. Gimió y se froto la cara.

Mycroft abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró cara a cara con Anthea. 'Señor-'

'Estoy bien,' murmuro. Claramente no lo estaba. No había dormido en dos días, sufría una intoxicación alimentaria, le dolía el brazo, tenía el rostro lastimado, extrañaba a su novio, el trabajo era duro… suspiro y cayó en su silla de oficina.

'Señor, en serio, luce horrible,' dijo Anthea y coloco una pila de papeles en su escritorio.

'Estoy bien,' murmuró.

-oOo-

**15:12 pm**

Mycroft pasó campante a través del hospital, haciendo caso omiso de las enfermeras y médicos que trataban de detenerlo. El ya sabía dónde encontrar a su hermano y dejo a Anthea para hacer frente a todo el mundo que le molestaba.

La habitación privada que por la que Mycroft había pagado era grande y estaba llena de ruido. Había maquinas haciendo pitidos, un medico discutiendo, otro médico suspirando y un sociópata genio molestando a todo el mundo.

Mycroft llego a la cama y se apoyo en su paraguas. 'Sherlock, ¿Por qué solo te veo cuando te lesionas?'Hizo una pausa y miro a su hermano.

Sherlock estaba sentado en la cama vistiendo una bata de hospital. Tenía un tubo en su brazo y el ceño fruncido, su hombro derecho vendado. John Watson estaba de pie junto a él, con los ojos muy abiertos y pálido. Otro médico, también generosamente pagado por Mycroft, estaba tratando de calmar a Sherlock.

'Hermano,' Sherlock se burlo. 'Creo que te puedo agradecer por esta habitación.'

Mycroft sonrió, sabiendo que Sherlock odiaba cuando pagaba por sus cosas. 'No hay de que, hermano.'

'Lestrade no está aquí,' Sherlock continuo, 'está ocupado interrogando al hombre que me disparo. Deberías esperar para verlo antes que yo.'

Mycroft levanto una bien arreglada ceja. '¿A si?, ¿Y por qué es eso?'

'Bueno, ha estado preocupado por ti todo el día, algo sobre un banco y un tiroteo cerca del Támesis,' Sherlock dijo, sonriendo. 'A juzgar por la forma en la que estas de pie, la palidez y el ligero movimiento de tus manos, no has comido bien ni dormido en dos días. Luces dos contusiones faciales separadas a partir de dos ataques separados con unas horas de diferencia. También te han disparado en el brazo derecho. Ah, y tienes una intoxicación alimentaria por una carne mala.'

Mycroft miro a John y frunció el ceño.

'Sí, eso pensé,' Sherlock sonrió. '¿Te imaginas la ira de Gregory si se entera de todo esto por mi y no por ti?'

Mycroft se humedeció los labios, 'Sherlock, te haría bien mantener esa información para ti mismo.'

Sherlock asomo su labio inferior, '¿Vas a castigarme?'

'Sherlock, vamos,' dijo John. Parecía cansado y Mycroft sabía por qué; mientras que Sherlock había recibido un disparo, John había perseguido al principal sospechoso por diez tramos de escalera. Aunque John Watson era un hombre en forma, estaba cerca de los cuarenta años y no había dormido ni comido adecuadamente como para después salir corriendo alrededor de Sherlock Holmes.

'Doctor Watson, tengo que darle las gracias por administrarle los primeros auxilios a mi hermano,' Mycroft dijo. 'Tiene mi más profundo agradecimiento.'

John sonrió con cansancio. 'No hay problema.'

Sherlock los miro a los dos y se cruzo de brazos.

Mycroft sonrió y dijo: 'Tengo que irme, Sherlock.' Podía sentir su teléfono de trabajo vibrando en su bolsillo. 'Por favor, trata de mantenerte a salvo hermano.'

'¡No empieces ninguna guerra, Mycroft!' Sherlock espetó.

-oOo-

**15:51 pm**

Mycroft dio una calada a un cigarrillo, mirando por encima de su hombro cada pocos minutos. Había abierto la ventana de su oficina y estaba disfrutando de un breve descanso. No lo había tenido desde la mañana anterior.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta de su oficina y Mycroft maldijo. Le dio unos golpecitos al cigarrillo en la ventana para apagarlo y fue a abrir la puerta.

'Señor, ha habido un incidente en el hospital,' Anthea le informo, ignorando el persistente olor a tabaco en la oficina. 'Su hermano fue atacado por el hermano de un paciente por, y cito_:"los molestos comentarios de mierda_ ". El doctor Watson noqueo al hombre, y amenazó con presentar cargos cuando se despertó. El DI Lestrade convenció al hombre de que no.'

Mycroft sonrió y saco su teléfono personal mientras Anthea coloca otro montón de archivos en su escritorio. Se sentó para firmarlos.

_{Gracias por cuidar de este incidente con mi hermano. Realmente te amo._

_MH}_

Leyó y firmo varios documentos antes de recibir un mensaje.

_{Vamos a tener una larga conversación cuando finalmente llegues a casa._

_GL}_

Mycroft suspiro. Era evidente que Sherlock le había dicho a Greg sobre sus lesiones. El gimió, sin desear seguir adelante con la charla.

-oOo-

**18:00 pm**

'Señor, usted debe comer algo.'

'No tengo hambre.'

-oOo-

**19:00 pm**

'Señor, se ve muy pálido'

'Estoy bien, Anthea.'

-oOo-

**20:44 pm**

'… ¿Señor?'

No hay respuesta.

-oOo-

**22:10 pm**

Mycroft se recostó en su silla cuando se levanto la sesión. Todo el mundo salía de la sala de conferencias, pero Mycroft no tenía la energía. Anthea espero a que la sala estuviera vacía antes de ayudar a su jefe a levantarse.

'Usted es ridículo, señor.'

El no respondió mientras Anthea lo arrastro desde la sala a su oficina. Ella le hizo una fuerte taza de café y le obligo a beber antes de prácticamente rellenar su garganta con galletas secas.

'¿Mejor?' Pregunto Anthea.

El asintió con su cabeza sin decir nada.

'Es un idiota.'

'Lo sé.'

'Gregory lo va a matar, señor.'

'Sí, soy consciente.'

Anthea sonrió. 'Tal vez debería ir a casa, señor. Sé que la reunión era una emergencia, pero hay otros que pueden hacer frente a-'

El teléfono de Mycroft sonó y él suspiro, Anthea frunció el ceño.

-oOo-

**Martes**

**00:18 am**

_{Mycroft, en serio, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás todavía en el trabajo o fuera del país? Normalmente me llamas cuando estas dejando Gran Bretaña… Mycroft, hazme saber que estas bien._

_Gregory} _

Mycroft suspiro y se froto los ojos. Lo que había comenzado como un día normal (Mycroft Holmes considera ser llamado por el Primer Ministro como _normal_) se había convertido en casi cuarenta y ocho horas completas sin dormir, sin comida y con daños corporales.

_{Lo siento, he estado muy ocupado, no he tenido tiempo de llamar. ¿Me perdonas?_

_MH}_

La respuesta fue apenas legible. Mycroft había estado bostezando la mayor parte de la hora, y sus ojos se habían humedecido.

_{Dios, debes estar agotado, tu mensaje no es tan sofisticado como lo normal. Mycroft, vuelve a casa y ven a la cama. Por favor._

_Greg}_

_{Eso quiero._

_MH}_

Mycroft volvió a bostezar y se recostó en su asiento. Tenía un montón de informes que completar sobre la última metedura de pata del Primer Ministro y habría una reunión de emergencia a la que realmente tenía que ir.

Anthea también estaba agotada, pero no le habían roto la cara con una pistola o un puño y hasta el momento no había recibido un disparo. Asimismo, no sufría una intoxicación alimentaria y había comido de verdad en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Ella no contaba cuatro galletas y un café como alimento.

Mientras Mycroft acercaba unos papeles, Anthea salió e hizo una llamada.

-oOo-

**3:29 am**

Mycroft bostezo y casi se quedo dormido. Se sacudió a sí mismo para despertarse cuando la reunión llegaba a su fin. Consiguió algunas miradas de otros políticos. Es evidente que habían dormido en los últimos dos días, y Mycroft odiaba a cada uno de ellos. Mientras que no era el único político que había estado funcionando por demasiado tiempo, el _era _el único que conseguía lesiones corporales. Parecía que Mycroft Holmes era siempre el funcionario de gobierno que se lastimaba.

'¡Señor!'Anthea exclamo cuando se tropezó con ella y casi se cayó.

'Estoy bien,' murmuró.

'No, no lo está' Anthea suspiro.

De pronto, uno de los superiores de Mycroft apareció ante ellos.

'Señor,' Mycroft suspiro, tratando de no caer.

´Póngase en marcha Holmes. Parece que podría aprovechar el descanso.'

Mycroft parpadeo. 'No señor, estoy muy bien.'

Anthea tuvo que sostenerlo cuando se balanceo sobre sus pies.

´Has tenido unos dos días difíciles Holmes, y eres humano. Vete a casa y descansa un poco.'

Mycroft no podía discutir más. Permitió que Anthea le condujera de regreso a su oficina, donde tomo su abrigo antes de llevarlo a su coche.

-oOo-

**3:55 am**

El conductor tuvo que ayudar a Mycroft a llegar hasta su piso. Allí se sentó en el sofá, demasiado cansado para moverse.

-oOo-

**4:00 am**

'¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en casa?' pregunto Greg, deslizándose para sentarse junto a Mycroft.

'No sé,' contesto él.

'Luces cansado,'

'Mm.'

Greg ayudo a Mycroft a levantarse y lo llevo hasta la cama.

-oOo-

**04:30 am**

'¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?'

'No puedo.'

'Mycroft, has estado despierto dos días seguidos. Necesitas descansar.'

Era cierto y Mycroft estaba exhausto. Pero el solo no podía conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él volvía a despertarse.

'No lo sé, lo siento,' Mycroft bostezo. Greg suspiro y se puso a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Mycroft. 'Te dispararon.'

Mycroft lo miro fijamente.

'¿Myc?'

'Si.'

'¿Dónde?'

Mycroft se sentó y dejo a Gregory quitarle la chaqueta, el chaleco y la camisa. Los vendajes se tiñeron de rojo y Greg suspiro.

'Y tu cara,' murmuro, pasando un dedo ligeramente a lo largo del corte de la mejilla de Mycroft. Se inclino hacia delante y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

'Lo siento,' dijo Mycroft.

'No es tu culpa.'

'Todavía lo siento.'

Greg suspiro y apoyo su frente contra la de Mycroft, moviéndose para que pudiera alcanzarlo. 'Lo sé'. Se retorció de nuevo y se detuvo cuando sintió que algo empujaba hacia él. Sonrió. 'Estas agotado, ¿eh?'

Mycroft sonrió. 'No puedo evitarlo, Gregory. Tengo un hombre sexy montándome a horcajadas, ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione?'

'Deberías estar durmiendo.'

'Lo sé.' Mycroft se inclino para besar a Greg, haciendo una mueca cuando Greg chupo su labio roto.

'Lo siento,' dijo Greg, pasando las manos por el pelo de Mycroft.

'Está bien,' contesto Mycroft, agarrando los brazos de Greg con fuerza.

Para un hombre agotado de repente tuvo una gran cantidad de energía. Greg rio entre dientes mientras Mycroft comenzaba a desvestirse. 'Todavía hablaremos mañana, señor.'

'Mm hmm,' Mycroft murmuro contra sus labios.

Greg lo empujo hacia abajo y se movió para tirar su ropa y la de Mycroft. Agarro el lubricante del empate del aparador y se preparo a si mismo.

'¿Estás seguro de que todavía quieres moverte?' Mycroft pregunto mientras Greg volvía a subirse a la cama.

'Si,' dijo Greg. 'De este manera puedo hacer un seguimiento en ti.'

Mycroft se rio entre dientes y luego jadeo cuando Greg repentinamente se empujo dentro de él. Él gimió suavemente y agarro sus propias piernas.

'¿Sin el romance?' Pregunto.

'Tienes que ser follado para dormir,' Greg sonrió tímidamente.

Mycroft sonrió. Tiro una almohada debajo de su cabeza, mientras Greg acomodaba las piernas de Mycroft sobre sus hombros. Mycroft gimió suavemente mientras Greg comenzaba a empujar lentamente, atrás y adelante, atrás y adelante, atrás y adelante…

Mycroft sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y su cerebro se apagaba cuando Greg golpeo la próstata, lo que obligo al joven a gemir más fuerte.

Greg se estaba moviendo más rápido ahora, al parecer, solo queriendo que Mycroft llegue al clímax para que se relaje y duerma un poco. El gruño y agarro la polla de Mycroft, acariciándola al ritmo de sus embestidas.

'Gg…'

Mycroft no podía formar una palabra coherente. Él era híper consciente de su cuerpo y de lo que el pene de Greg le estaba haciendo. Se fue el cansancio y el estrés, se fue el hambre y el dolor. Ahí solo estaban él y Greg, aquí y ahora.

'J-joder,' Greg gruño y empujo con más fuerza, penetrando a Mycroft tan fuerte como pudo. Mycroft gruño en respuesta y envolvió sus manos alrededor de las de Greg, acariciando su polla con su novio.

Estaba tan cerca…tan cerca…

El cuerpo de Mycroft estaba constreñido y apretado cuando se vino, soplando toda su carga sobre el mismo. Greg se vino con él y ambos se estremecieron y se quedaron sin aliento, sudando y jadeando entre sí. Greg se bajo y se tambaleo para ir a conseguir una toalla. Mycroft solo estaba allí, completamente drenado y completamente jodido.

Greg los limpio a ambos y cayó sobre la cama para acurrucarse en Mycroft. Mycroft estaba demasiado cansado para moverse. Greg envolvió la manta alrededor de ellos mientras besaba suavemente a Mycroft.

'Hablaremos mañana.'

'Mm,' Mycroft murmuro, sin siquiera mover los labios.

El teléfono de Greg sonó y el gimió. Mycroft no se movió mientras Greg pasaba por encima de él para agarrarlo.

'Lestrade,' murmuro. 'Si, bien, voy a estar allí.'

Mycroft se las arreglo para mantenerse despierto el tiempo suficiente para ver a Greg irse. Cinco minutos más tarde sentía los cálidos labios contra los suyos.

'Me tengo que ir, amor.'

'Mm,' Mycroft murmuro.

'Duerme un poco, ¿Bien?'

'Lo hare,' dijo.

Greg lo beso de nuevo. 'Te amo, Mycroft.'

'Tmoo,' Mycroft murmuro. Greg asumió que significaba _"Te amo"_, y sonrió mientras salía de la habitación. Oyó los suaves ronquidos de Mycroft mientras cerraba la puerta.

{FIN}

_**Nota de la autora: Y es el final. Espera que les haya gustado la historia. Además, se que se llama "Un día en la vida de Mycroft Holmes" y que en realidad de extiende por tres días, pero cuando te quedas despierta hasta por 48 horas realmente es como un día masivo. Créeme, lo he hecho, pero no mientras recibo un disparo y todo eso. **_

_**Además, puse los mensajes de texto entre paréntesis, así: {} porque estoy harta de que este sitio web no me permite las cosas con doble espacio. En serio, ¿Qué pasa con eso?**_

_**De todos modos, aplausos y deja un comentario si quieres.**_

_**Yo vivo para entretener.**_

_**Y, lo más importante,**_

_**{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}**_

*Esa fue la palabra más cercana que encontré. Busque en internet y dice que es una jerga coloquial o algo así. Lo que decía originalmente es esto: I'm rad like that. Si alguien sabe que significa, por favor mándeme un mensaje y lo corrijo ;)

Ojala que les haya gustado, disculpen si hay unos errores pero es mi primera traducción. ¡ME DEMORE CASI TRES SEMANAS!, pero si pueden lean el fic original :)


End file.
